Ranger
Bio Before becoming the ''Puppet, ''Ranger, also known as his real first name "Chase", was a father to his deceased daughter ''Mallory'', a husband to his wife Ashley Miller, and a twin Brother to Ryder, the Leader of the PAW Patrol. His full name is Chase Ryder Miller. ''' '''Personality Before being killed, Ranger was a kind, clever, brave, respectful man. He loved his wife Ashley Miller, his twin brother, along with his precious seven year old daughter Mallory Miller''(Mallory was Seven the last time he saw her). But since he has been in the army for mostly all his life, he can be bit hot headed, and mean if someone threatens his family, friends, or even him himself. During him living, he spent a lot of time with his family(Ashley & Mallory). He was very playful with his daughter and loved her presents with him. But if he was training, holding a meeting, or even at war, he was very strict, serious, and alert. '''Appearance' When Ranger was alive, Ranger had pale fair skin, amber eyes, tall apiky hair, and wore a black shirt, black pants, and grayish-brown shoes while off service, but when he was in service he wore a desert camouflage fatigues army uniform. He had amber eyes, and tall brown spiky hair. History A week after Mallory's seventh birthday, he had to go on a army mission case downtown Raleigh. During the investigation, he confronted a man named William Afton. He volunteered to help him, but unaware to Ranger he was plotting on killing him. Ranger was unaware lured to Fredbear's Family Dinner, but the side alley of the restaurant. There, Ranger was stabbed twice at the chest. W.I.P Dragons19's Five Night's At Freddy's other Fanonverse History In the other verse, Ranger is the purple guy that kills Mallory and the other four childern at Freddy's Fazbear's. Then a month later, took his wife's life. Afterwards he was wanted for first degree murder for killing the five childern, and second degree murder for killing his wife. After hearing that he was planing it, He fled from Raleigh and headed towards the United States where he changed his idenity, and bought a new car along with a new license plate. At first he went to Texas where 1 week later, he commited second degree murder when he killed a 4 year old boy when he was standing outside of a mall. There, he was wanted once again in that state. He left Texas quickly after hearing he's wanted for murder. He soon went to Kansas. There he once again changed his idenity, bought a new car, and changed his licenses. However he was reported to the police by a teacher when he was sneaking around an Elementray school. The police pulled up descriptions from the lady and turned out to match up to Ranger or..''"Tyler Carter" ''which was his fake name. Ranger was able to escape out of the state in time, the state of Kansas was up on an criminal alert for him. He then went five states to the west to Californa. There he committed a second degree murder crime. He killed a 7 year old girl when she was playing in her front yard. After killing her, he threw her body off the city bridge and into the river. 29 years after his first five victums, he went back to Raleigh and to the new and improved Freddy Fazbears. There he woken up the angry souls. Ranger hid into Spring Bonnie trying to make them think that he was one of them. However it back fired, and the springlocks uncoiled and punctured into his body slowly killing him inside the suit. 30 years later, his soul awoken and haunted the suit now known as ''"Springtrap". ''Along with Fazbear's Fright being around. With his soul in the suit, he still kills the guards that goes to the place as a night guard. Gallery ~more gallery pics & videos coming soon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animatronics